


【ggad】盖尔，你爱我吗？

by mikunanana



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunanana/pseuds/mikunanana
Summary: 邓不利多把爱意埋藏在心底，他既期待却又害怕受到伤害，因为他爱着一个不能爱的人。





	【ggad】盖尔，你爱我吗？

“已经过了一周了，盖尔今天回来了吗...”

阳光映射到一个红褐色头发的青年，在光线的衬托下，头发的色泽更加明显 。他趴在桌上，漫无目的玩弄放在桌子上的红色长方盒子，这是现在他心中默默挂念着的人送的东西。严格来说这只是份手信，但青年收到时，他心里十分高兴。

为了满足邓不利多对甜食的欲望和渴求，格林德沃再次前往麻瓜世界，把各款麻瓜世界出产的甜味零吃买下，送给他。邓不利多对甜食的爱是多么的坦率， 却不愿坦率面对自己对格林德沃的爱意。

其实邓不利多本人早就注意到自己对格林德沃的爱意，可是他不愿意面对这份感情。虽然他也注意到格林德沃对自己的爱意。一两次的身体接触不会太在意，但格林德沃最近开始会突然拥抱他，躺在他肩膀上，甚至有一次他趴在桌子上睡着的时候，感觉到有人轻抚他的脸颊，然后在上面留下一个吻。邓不利多知道这个人就是格林德沃，因为这个人靠近时有一股气味散发出来，没有人比他更熟悉这股气味了，这气味的主人就是格林德沃。

就算是没有谈过恋爱的邓不利多都知道，这已经是恋人之间的举止。面对格林德沃各种的暧昧行为，他心里难免会小鹿乱撞，但清醒过来便会立即回避对方，这是为了避免自己陷入名为格林德沃的泥沼，他知道自己一但踏进去，永远没有脱身离开的可能。然而邓不利多已经忘记了以前没有格林德沃陪伴的日子是如何度过。不论看书还是做研究他都心不在焉，因为他现在满脑子都是格林德沃，没办法把专注力放在其他地方，或许不知不觉间，邓不利多已经有半只脚踏进泥沼了。

一个身影快速地从窗户爬进了邓不利多的房间，前一秒还趴在桌上发呆的邓不利多，被这身影吓得坐直腰身。仔细一看是一个熟悉的身影，他才冷静下来。

“阿尔，我回来了~”

“.....盖尔，你可以考虑改一下你的登场方式吗？比如从正门进入...”

“怪你那个疯子弟弟。”

邓不利多已经懒得吐槽了，但是当他看见格林德沃后，他的双目比起刚才更有神采。那个令他日思夜想的人现在活生生的站在自己面前，邓不利多恨不得跑上前抱紧他，靠在他的胸口上任意撒娇，弥补自己多日以来的空虚与寂寞。可是邓不利多没这样做，他把这份心情努力按捺着，之后便站了起来，打算为格林德沃准备茶水。当邓不利多站起来时，格林德沃便立即走上前抱紧他，令他反应不过来。

“盖....盖尔？”

“这一周好辛苦啊...”

“辛苦你了，要你跑腿带零吃给我....”

邓不利多抚摸着格林德沃的头，同时心怀歉意，要不是当天被甜食覆盖眼睛，他根本不会叫格林德沃千里迢迢走去跑腿，做这么自私的行为。

“不是这个，没有你在身边感觉度日如年......嗯...你是不是瘦了？”

还在沉迷对方的气味和体温，享受着与对方拥抱的邓不利多，感受到一只手由他的背部，游走到臀部上，再无情地隔着衣服揉捏了一下，把他吓得马上把对方推开。

“啊！...可....可能最近胃口不太好呢...对了！你不是说带了零吃吗？在哪里了？” 为了避开这个尴尬场面，邓不利多随口敷衍几句便立即转移话题。

“嗯，我给你带来了这个呢~”

“... 之前不是已经吃过了吗？虽然我也好喜欢这个...”

格林德沃向他展示了一个红色长方盒子，和放在桌子上的是一模一样，令他有一点失望。看见邓不利多失望的样子，便连忙向他解释。

“今天只带了这个，其他都放在家里了，下次带给你！”

这样就可以再有借口找邓不利多了，其实格林德沃每一次都是不请自来的到邓不利多家找他玩，老腻在他一起。然而他本人还没有发觉这个问题，毕竟邓不利多也没有把他拒之门外，他的弟弟除外。可是最近上门找邓不利多时，对方都会声称自己有事情在忙，婉转拒绝格林德沃，要不就是不在家，但格林德沃在外面找了大半天，也没有看见邓不利多的踪影。总而言之，格林德沃见邓不利多的次数越来越少。

“而且之前的事情...我们还没有完成... ”

“嗯？是什么事情...”

格林德沃把包装拆开，开始把饼干棒一条又一条地放进口腔內消灭。看着别人吃得津津有味，邓不利多不自觉的吞口水。

“盖尔，你都快要吃光了，给一条我吃啊...”

格林德沃仿佛等了这句话好久，他脸上露上狩猎成功的满足笑容。

“当然可以啊....不过这次我们用特别的方法吃。”

他拿出新的一条，但邓不利多伸出手准备接过时却没有如愿以偿接到，格林德沃根本没有打算给他。他亲自放进邓不利多的口腔内，邓不利多也很自然把双唇微微张开，把沾有巧克力的一头咬住。

“这是麻瓜们创作的一种特别吃法。要不......我们也试一下？”

没有巧克力的一头被格林德沃咬住。二人靠近，互相对视，他们口中的饼干棒阻隔着彼此间的身体距离，仅仅只有饼干棒阻隔着。邓不利多还没有搞清楚这是什么情况，格林德沃就开始逐渐靠近，又暗示他快开始吃 。

他们一点点地吃着，随着饼干棒慢慢缩短，他们的距离再次进一步拉近。继续这样，那不就是要...接吻了！ ？邓不利多闭上眼睛，害羞到不敢直视格林德沃。在心默默想着的同时格林德沃已经把他的红唇夺走了。这个吻带着淡淡的巧克力味道，甜甜的，让人想一尝再尝。简单的接吻已经无法满足格林德沃，他试图把舌头伸进邓不利多的口内，与他的舌头相连，进行法式湿吻，但对方双唇合紧，闭着双目抵抗着。既然对方没有顺从自己的意思，他只好不舍地离开那甜美的引诱。格林德沃这份难得一见的心软和忍让只会留给邓不利多，只有邓不利多有这个待遇。

“阿尔，你在戒备着我吗？”

答案很明显，但他想从那个逃避自己目光的邓不利多口中说出。

“我...没有......盖尔！你在做什么？不要，快停手！”

“说谎的孩子要接受惩罚...”

身上的白色衬衫被暴力扯开，柔嫩的皮肤若隐若显，颤动着的身体被压制在床上，对方显然没有停止的想法。格林德沃贴近邓不利多的耳边轻声说话，将脸埋进他的颈间贪婪地吻着，留下一个个吻痕。他貌似已经掌握了邓不利多所有的弱点，令对方无力反抗。

英俊的外表同时带些轻浮，这就是邓不利多第一次看见格林德沃时留下的印象，同时就是这一点令他怀疑格林德沃对自己的爱意是否真实，还是为了利用他而做出的一场戏。如果对格林德沃的感情越陷越深，一但被他厌倦，被他背叛，被他利用后丢弃， 从格林德沃口中说出的花言巧语，各种亲密的行为，邓不利多害怕总有一天这一切会因此而消失。爱得越深，伤得更痛，当一颗真爱的心破碎时，皮肉之苦的痛楚又算什么。

邓不利多垂下眼帘，努力不让眼泪掉下来。就算再微弱的哭泣声，在宁静的房间内一样可以听得一清二楚。格林德沃停下动作，在他面前的是一个低声哭泣的少年，少年的泪珠从他的眼眶中掉下，在脸颊留下了一条泪痕。

“抱歉，我太粗暴了.....下次不会了...”

被紧握着的手腕得到解脱，邓不利多才张开眼，泪水模糊了他的视线。格林德沃松开了手，淡红色的印在细白的手腕上显得格外明显。

.

.

.

“...盖尔，你爱我吗？”

邓不利多犹疑了一下，才把问题说出口。没有激烈的行为，只有温柔的吻轻轻落在邓不利多的唇上。这就是格林德沃的回答。

“嗯，我爱你。”

简单的一句我爱你，这三个字就像催眠咒语，已经足以让邓不利多心中的猜测和疑虑一扫而空。爱情蒙蔽了他的双眼，他看不清身边的风景....邓不利多知道这份感情不能再装作视而不见了，他知道自己深深迷恋上格林德沃。

纯真的少年带着他对爱的渴望，心甘情愿坠入无尽的爱情漩涡，他陶醉在这虚幻的美梦当中。直到有一天，为爱而生的花朵失去了任何滋润和呵护，这一天就是他从梦中清醒过来的日子。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 有兴趣可以去看看前篇〈Pocky game(伪)〉^q^


End file.
